SNAP!
by Shadow Haloed Angel
Summary: What happens when Cloud plays with the officers, just a normal night with the boys... ZackCloud VincentSephiroth


They looked at each other, expressions giving nothing away as their eyes flickered around the table. This was it. The big one. No escaping this.

Emerald met sapphire and amethyst, all as hard and glittering as the gemstones themselves.

The tension was palpable.

Cloud felt sweat drip down his brow. He was still regretting letting his lover drag him into this, still wondering about the twisted set of rules all SOLDIERS abided by. He also wanted to know how Zack had inveigled him into the dress – but that he could let slide. He felt the itchy fabric of the underskirt scratching his thighs and shifted uncomfortably. This was hopeless. He was up against the two best SOLDIERS ever, the general and his second. He knew he was only there to fill up the third chair because Zack worried about him being left out.

He cursed the openness of his face, knowing that he was unable to hide any of his emotions. His terror showed – his awe at the presence of the mighty general and the fear of the cost of losing.

Zack scratched his nose thoughtfully, unconcerned, then looked up and flashed a grin at his obviously terrified boyfriend.

"You alright Cloudy? You look so cute in that dress."

Even Sephiroth allowed a small smile to break the silent mask of his face at the glare Cloud shot him.

"Careful puppy, or else I think the wonderful cadet will not permit you to drag him into your bed tonight." He remarked, voice deadpan, but with a wry twinkle in his eye. Cloud turned scarlet as though he were about to combust. He still marvelled at the casual attitude between the two men. They were friends, that was fair enough, but they were so casual. No-one else would dare to call the general-

"Sephy? Keep your nose out of my bed. You've filled it yourself more than once."

Sephiroth grinned and inclined his head slightly in agreement "Indeed. I cannot say it was not pleasant."

Zack grinned in reply "Damn right. Now, frigid boy, you ready?"

Sephiroth raised a slender eyebrow and nodded pensively "I believe so."

Zack turned to look at his lover. "Cloud? You ready?"

Cloud clenched his fists and nodded. He would try his best, he would prove himself to be worthy of being at their table, he would be a good SOLDIER cadet and show that he was as good as any of them.

Zack nodded, satisfied and began the game. The snick of the cards being distributed and pulled from their hands echoed. Everyone's eyes were focussed, their reflexes attuned. They could not miss the opportunity, the consequences were unthinkable. Cloud's eyes lit up.

"SNAP!" he yelled suddenly, slamming his hand down over the pile of cards as the slender white-fingered hand of the general scrabbled at the side and Zack's slammed down next to his.

Cloud sat back in his chair with a wide grin, excited, riding on the crest of the wave as he realised he had beaten the two best men ever known.

Zack looked at Sephiroth and sighed ruefully "well... I guess we'd better make good on the promise. It is the rules after all."

Sephiroth nodded "...Congratulations Cloud" he smiled, resigned as his hands slipped behind his own back and tugged. Zack grinned as he deftly unfastened his own Lolita dress and slipped it down over his hips, revealing his boxers and long legs. Cloud's eyes ran over every delicious inch of his lover, smiling he licked his lips. Zack noticed and giggled.

"C'mere Seph, I'll help you..." Zack yanked down the zipper of his superior's dress and it came off in his hand. On the other hand though, the dress did come off so the goal was achieved.

Sephiroth turned to see his second standing there, slightly shamed face, cheeks slightly pink but grinning, the zip in his hand.

"ZACK!" he wailed "That was the only dress in my size, I had to have it specially made...Now what do I wear next time I go to see Vincent..."

Zack just grinned and Cloud's jaw dropped. The general had a boyfriend? The general wore a loli-dress to go see his boyfriend? The general was a UKE?! Sephiroth just rolled his eyes, pouted for a moment then smiled at Cloud.

"Your boyfriend broke my dress!"

"Personally I would have thought that Vince preferred you naked anyway..."

Cloud gasped but couldn't help laughing as Sephiroth wheeled on Zack, both of them in just their boxers, and chased him around his quarters, waving a book he had picked up from somewhere and trying to hit him.

These nights with the guys were fun. He wondered what other games they played...


End file.
